The Jealous Beast is Never Satisfied
by Fluxuating Inbetween
Summary: Trunks screwed practically every girl in school, but has never been satisfied until he hears people talk about it… Will Pan finally quench his thirst, does he have someone else on his mind or will Pan change things? Read and Review... Rating for a reaso
1. Chapter 1: Where's My Present?

Disclamer - I don't own Dragon Ball anything. nuff said!  
  
Well I might fix Exploding Bottle of Wine in the future, but for now I've been inspired to write this.  
  
Summary ~ Trunks screwed practically every girl in school, but has never been satisfied until he hears people talk about it. Will Pan finally quench his thirst or does he have someone else on his mind?  
  
Ages: Bra - 18 Pan - 19 Trunks - 22 Gotten - 20 All the sluts - range from age 18 - 23 Fende - 21 Suzan - 19 Carla - 18 (These are all the main characters that I will be working with in the first few chapters. And trust me when I say the first few because there will be a lot. that's why the chapters are so short.)  
The Jealous Beast is Never Satisfied  
  
^~,~^ ^~,~^  
  
Chapter 1: Where's my Present?  
  
"Harder! Oh yeah! That's it! Faster! Faster! FASTER!"  
  
He easily slid in and out of her, moving his instrument faster and faster, almost toying with her in a way. She wanted it more and more, but if he let himself go completely then their might be horrible consequences. Well, he could break her insides for one thing, but that was the least of his worries. If he showed her all of his strength, the cost could be dire.  
  
"More! MORE!" She screamed, not caring if the whole world could hear her! That's what he wanted anyway. He hungered for everyone to hear her shouts of pure pleasure and ecstasy. To have them know he was in here with some other beautiful slut!  
  
It was amazing how he got more than anyone! It baffled him, but yet he was not satisfied until he heard them talking about it. To hear their jealousy was music beyond his imagination. Being in the sack was just a useless act to get to his real desire.  
  
As he began to slow his pace, ignoring her pleading for more, his large cobalt eyes flashed at the digital clock sitting on his side table. It read 2:00 AM, which meant that all the sane people would be asleep by now. Pushing her off him he rolled over to close his eyes and dream about tomorrow.  
  
Suddenly he heard a nock coming from his closed door.  
  
"Uncle Gotten! Are you in there?"  
  
"He's at the library."  
  
"What?? That's the-Trunks is that you? Trunks! Open the door! I need to speak to Gotten now!"  
  
"I'm sleeping!"  
  
"Please Trunks!"  
  
He shuffled out from under the warm black comforter that had only a few moments ago rapped him peacefully in its delicate arms. Looking at the sleeping girl, who he cared so little for, he through the bundle over her. To have Pan see her would let all hell loose. He couldn't have Mommy and Daddy know that he was having girls every night in his dorm!  
  
"Alright! I'm coming out!" he yelled, with only a hint of anger.  
  
Sliding open the door, he stared down at the loosely hanging garments that were slightly showing the tops of Pan's breasts. She, however, caught him staring and quickly gave him a playful slap on the cheek.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"What? I'm a guy aren't I?"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder." She joked, as her hand brushed light across his arm. Moving around him, she began her search for the missing Gotten.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean!?" He questioned, with a little to much anger blazing in his usually soft eyes.  
  
Picking up Gotten's dirty underwear because of the lack of light, she pulled it up to her face, realized what it was and threw it behind her. Unfortunately it landed right on Trunk's face.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"Oh. sorry." she drifted, paying little attention to his growing frustration.  
  
Soft little feet, hiding inside of her puppy dog slippers, moved gracefully about the room as her tiny finger picked up this and that.  
  
"Trunks come on! He has to be hiding in here somewhere!"  
  
"I swear he isn't! Honest!"  
  
She turned around and grinned, as her long eyelashes bounced delicately up and down.  
  
Whispering in his ear she said, "Would you do it for a prize?"  
  
"What sort of prize?" He questioned with a yearning in his voice.  
  
"You tell and I'll show you."  
  
"Well that sounds nice. He's in Carla's dorm."  
  
"Alright! Thanks Trunks!" She shouted, as she ran out the door.  
  
A confused Trunks questioned, "Hey where's my present!"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot!" Pan giggled as she ran back into the room.  
  
Dancing along her glass like toys, she slowly moved forward, stretched her neck out and gave him a little peck on his cheek.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Trunks!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not your uncle!"  
  
^o.~^ ^~.o^  
  
Okay well since I got so bored of the other one. screw what I was about to just say  
  
Baby Pan - Screw what?  
  
Me - Oh No. never mind!  
  
Baby Pan - What does screw mean?  
  
Me - Just go back into the playroom with the others.  
  
Baby Pan - Okay! *She smiles up and slowly walks back into the other room*  
  
Alright well as I was saying! I'm not sure who is in love with who right now. I dunno maybe Trunks years for Pan or maybe something else.. Next chapter I'll let you all vote on it, K? Yea and then-  
  
Baby Pan, Baby Bra, Baby Trunks, Baby Gotten and Baby Marron - SCREW! SCREW! SCREW! SCREW!  
  
Me - Oh No! I better go. Bulma said to teach them some new words. Boy will she be surprised *Runs into other room* 


	2. Chapter 2: Racing the Clock

YEAH YOU REVIEWED!! You made me so happy (!!!!  
  
But anyway I'm not writing it for you. I'm writing it for me. If you're uninterested then well. well then. lol I'm just kidding. I don't mind (maybe.) Alright alright it's for the fans too. lol I'm a wee bit crazy  
  
Goten - Did she just say "wee bit"?  
  
Me - SO what's it to you?  
  
Goten *holds hands over his face to contain the laughter*  
  
Me - Go back to Carla's room. you're not finished *wink*  
  
Goten - Do I have ta?  
  
Me - Yes! *Points to room* Go now!  
  
Goten *Hangs head in defeat*  
  
Summary ~ Trunks screwed practically every girl in school, but has never been satisfied until he hears people talk about it. Will Pan finally quench his thirst or does he have someone else on his mind?  
  
Ages: Bra - 18 Pan - 19 Trunks - 22 Goten - 20 All the sluts - range from age 18 - 23 Fende - 21 Suzan - 19 Carla - 18 The Jealous Beast is Never Satisfied  
  
^~,~^ ^~,~^  
  
Chapter 2: Racing the Clock  
  
His hands lightly brushed across her spiky black hair, knocking the single strand of red right in front of her eyes.  
  
"Hey what was that for?"  
  
"I'll see ya tonight?" He whispered in her ear, drew away and slowly pulled a "wink with a smile".  
  
"Yea that's typical Trunks! Charming, debonair, and just down right irresistible! Who's the man? Tonight he's gunna score big with Pan!" whispered a bushy orange-haired girl with crazy big silver glasses. She was easedropping from the other side of the hall from Trunks and Pan, beaming with excitement.  
  
Unfortunately the hunk, Fende, was right near her, on the account of his locker being so close.  
  
"You're weird! I'm going this way. you got that way!" He yelled, throwing his books into the open locker just before he slammed it shut. Then, with completely remarkable ease he ran down the hall to Dende knows where!  
  
"Where are we all going?" Pan questioned as her mind asked, "What is Fende doing? He looks like he is running from a wild beast. Werid."  
  
"Well we're going to Fernando's Pizza Palace, but I was wondering if you could stop by my house. I have an early Christmas present for you and it's a secret so I only want you to see it," he whispered rather deviously.  
  
"Alright Trunks I will if I have time. Okay?" She gave him a friendly hug (as in just friend to friend!) and slowly strolled away, "Oh and bye, Uncle Trunks!"  
  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not your Uncle!" He whined, but unfortunately she was already around the corner.  
  
"That girl just keeps getting weirder and weirder everyday!" Shrugging his shoulders he softly closed his locker.  
  
He headed in the opposite direction, smiled at a group of giggling girls who were swooning over him and knocked into the wall.  
  
^o,o^ ^o,o^  
  
Every tick seemed to be faster than the one before it.  
  
"I can do this!"  
  
The little silver strand of metal moved along, determined to never stop and give in.  
  
"I know I can!"  
  
She wouldn't look down. Risking that minuscule amount of time could be fatal. Even the slightest change in the wind might throw her off.  
  
"Not now! Not this time! I can beat it! I will beat it!"  
  
Her legs pumped systemically. This one moved down, and then that one slammed down. One after the other, they each took their turn for a painful stab at the ground.  
  
"Don't concentrate on the dirt. Look straight ahead. See your goal, girl!"  
  
The clock raced along with her, but it seemed that she could make it. Leaping through the air and slowly falling down on one foot with perfect grace, she grew even surer of herself. This time the timer would trail slowly behind.  
  
Closer and closer, her final destination grew. The image of the great relaxation afterwards drifted softly across her mind. Flipping back her bent arms, in faultless form, she prepared for the final slide through the finish line.  
  
"PAN!"  
  
Reflexes got the best of her! Flipping her head around she accidentally knocked into the pole that hung the "Finish Line" sign. Instantly she fell down due to her unawareness. As the pain began to shoot widely through out her body, her conciseness began to quickly drift out of reach.  
  
"Pan-" Screamed a distant voice, but she couldn't understand whatever else it was saying. Nevertheless, something about the voice sounded so familiar, but before she could remember who exactly it was, she blacked out.  
  
^o,~^ ^~,o^  
  
My own little cliff hanger for ya. Sorry please don't get angry. I promise to try really, really hard to update soon.  
  
Okay as for Trunks. he is a player. sorry Trunks lovers, but I'm so bored of everyone having Trunks be this perfect guy. I wanted to do something different. Maybe Pan changes him (Hint??)  
  
Pan does not know about her sayian heritage and she isn't very powerful. That will come later  
  
Goten should be appearing soon *Hears cheers from Goten fans*  
  
Pan is not a player at all and thinks of Trunks as a Big brother or as she says "Uncle Trunks" 


	3. Very Important Note for Reviewers!

Author's Note  
  
(~.~)  
  
Reviewers ~ This next chapter (Chapter 3) is really important because it's going to be the determining point on where this story is going to go! Please tell me if you like it or hate it. Nit Pick and tell me all the little details that I should change or what works. I won't say what exactly this next chapter is about, but it's kinda a crazy chapter. Every little thing in it counts in the long run!! Ok thanks!!!  
  
(^.^)  
  
~ Ahthesinger 


	4. Chapter 3: Chibi Land

I'm thinking about starting Exploding Bottle of Wine up again soon. would someone please tell me if I should. I got so few reviews on it that I assumed everyone hated it?????  
  
Summary ~ Trunks screwed practically every girl in school, but has never been satisfied until he hears people talk about it. Will Pan finally quench his thirst or does he have someone else on his mind?  
  
Ages: Bura - 18 Pan - 19 Trunks - 22 Goten - 20 All the sluts - range from ages 18 - 23 Fende - 21 Suzan - 19 Carla - 18 (Once again.These are all the characters that I will be working with in the first few chapters. And trust me when I say the first few because there will be a lot. that's why the chapters will always be so short.Sorry)  
  
Oh and sorry because my computer keeps screwing up so I can't get on the internet.. That's why it takes so so so long to get these chapters up!!  
  
Ok I'm going to say this for the last time ~ Trunks is a player and he wants Pan (That's that!!) and Pan is not a player ok!!?? I dunno why so many of you think that. the only reason she hugs all her friends is because they are just her friends. I do that with my friends. don't any of you??  
  
OK so I'm wondering who Pan should be paired up with. This is what it might be so far.  
  
Pan/Trunks (Don't get your hopes up though)  
  
Pan/Goten (Incest is gross so I doubt it, but they are a cute couple no the less)  
  
Pan/Bra (Ooo I don't mean to be homophobic at all, but I just don't see that going anywhere.)  
  
Pan/Marron (I like how Pan always looks up to her and maybe she might (I said might!!) have a crush on her. just a teeny one, but still I just don't want Pan to be gay/lesbian. but she might be slightly bi. I dunno. Feedback please!!)  
  
Pan/Fende (My own character, but he's cool.)  
  
Pan/Vegeta (LOL I just had to put that up.)  
  
Pan/Krillin (This one too.LOL)  
  
Pan/? (Hmmm maybe I'll create some special character.)  
  
Pan/nobody (This might be the case in the end because of something that is going to happen.)  
  
The Jealous Beast is Never Satisfied  
  
^~,~^ ^~,~^  
  
Chapter 3: Chibi Land  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Well honey, you're in this here hospital, I reckon," said (what Pan imagined, for at the moment she couldn't see, or think straight) an extraordinarily small green-haired woman, with a western accent. The lady's voice was so small and Pan's brain was so scrambled that the words sounded fuzzy.  
  
"Am I in Chibi Land Hospital?" Pan questioned, as she was slowly lifting her eyelids open. Quickly she slammed them back shut to shield her sore eyes from the intensely bright light.  
  
"Chibi land? Now what in tar-nation is that, darlin'?"  
  
Suddenly she sounded more like a boy than a girl. Pan quickly caught on to that and whished she could open her eyes to make sure.  
  
"Well I was in Chibi land. " she whispered, as she once again bravely tempted to open her eyes. Light red painted eyelids slowly slid upward as the person gently came into view. "Goten?"  
  
"Yes it's me, Pancakes!"  
  
"What are you doing here!?" She yelled out of excitement as her weak arms tried to hoist her body up so she could give him a hug. Unfortunately the attempt failed because presently Pan's body felt like a cloud that was slowly drifting away from her.  
  
"I came down to visit you."  
  
"Why am I here? And where is the western green-haired lady?"  
  
"Western green-haired lady?" He questioned, rather confused. "Oh do you mean the nurse? She's down the hall and you are here because-" He began to say, but was cut short.  
  
"Well I guess you'll have to ask me that," A violet-haired boy with strong, blazing, cobalt eyes said as his muscular back leaned softly against the doorpost.  
  
Pan could swear that she knew him from somewhere, but wasn't sure exactly who he was. Bending her hand in a cup shape she brought it to her face, leaned into Goten's ear and whispered, "Goten, who is he?"  
  
Goten jumped back. "What do you mean, 'Who is he'? That's Trunks!" He stammered.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yes, I am Trunks," announced the rather confused "mystery" boy.  
  
Suddenly it hit her. "No you're not Trunks," she casually remarked. "You're my Uncle, Frusko; the prince of Chibi Land!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Frusko! Remember? King Vegeta said we have to find you a wife. We must hurry! Servant boy! Come Quick. You need to bring me to my carriage for I am incapable of walking!"  
  
Trunks poked Goten in the stomach, "Man, I think she's talking to you!"  
  
Goten, like Trunks, was so confused that he scooped up Pan in his arms and began to walk toward the door. Trunks, during the whole dilemma had fallen to the ground. His knees bent his long legs underneath him as he clenched his stomach and roared with laughter.  
  
"I can't help it I cannot walk right now!" Snapped a red-faced Pan. "Hurry along, Uncle Frusko! We have no time to spare!"  
  
As Pan and her "servant", Goten, walked down through the hall and out the front doors, Trunks stopped laughing and questioned himself. "What the hell is Chibi Land and why am I always her Uncle?"  
  
^,^ ^,^  
  
"Pan what's with you?" Goten questioned, as he struggled to carry her to the car through the heavy winds that were beginning to slink through the air.  
  
"Oh Goten, silly, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Sorry for being crazy?"  
  
"Crazy? What do you mean- Oh never mind! I know how much it bothers you when I call you servant, but you know the rules! Daddie told me that whenever I am in front of my uncle, aunt or grandparents I must refer to my servants as servant and maids as maid." She shouted, "I'm so sorry my Gotie! You know I love ya." Her tiny arms wrapped themselves around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze.  
  
"Gotie?" He whispered, more questioning himself then her. Goten was so lost in thought, that he didn't realize what Pan was about to do. She through her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. "Pan what are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean, silly? I'm giving you a kiss! Duh!"  
  
Suddenly it hit him. "Pan we're not... What exactly do we do in Chibi Land?"  
  
"Oh Goten! What don't we do?" She whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
Upon this happening, confirming what Goten thought, he dropped her on the ground.  
  
"GOTEN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She screamed, reaching her hand around the bottom of his foot and yanking him down with her.  
  
Scooting away from her sudden angry sobs, he yelled, "I-I-I can't do this Pan! We-we can't see each other any more! Pan you're really starting to freak me out!"  
  
As he began to fly off into the air, Pan screamed, "Oh fuck you Goten! I'll find someone better than you anyway!" Then her shouts turned into a quiet drifting blubbering. "How could you break up with me?"  
  
Pulling her long legs into her chest, she rested her head on top of her throbbing scratched knees (from being dropped to the ground) and let the tears flow down.  
  
^~,~^  
  
Well that's not a cliff hanger is it? Ok well tell me what you think! Like I said in the author's note it is VERY IMPORTANT!!! THANXS FOR REVIEWING! (^.^)  
  
Oh and P.S. ~ Anything can happen when crazy people are on the loose (~.o) 


	5. Let’s Go Home

At the request of Kutie-Pan I am adding Juunana-gou(17) to my list of possible partners for Pan. This is about the only person that gave me any feedback. please someone. anyone! I beg you-  
  
Trunks - Ha! She's begging you!  
  
Me - *In a quiet, but angry voice* Trunks!  
  
Trunks - Look! She's down on her knees and everything! *Gets down on knees and says in a mock voice* "I beg you!"  
  
Me - Trunks I'm going to turn you into a frog *Waves hands in the air and says a bunch of strange chants*  
  
Trunks - Ribbit! *Hops away*  
  
Well anyway. Also a lot of you (okay basically all of you) were confused about this chapter (-.-) I'm very sorry, but that chapter had to be done. Pan is kind of crazy because now that she has amnesia (From hitting her head on the "Finish" post sign) she thinks Trunks is her Uncle, Goten is her servant and secret boyfriend and they all live in Chibi Land. That's just the way it is (^.^) I'm glad some of you like it!!!  
  
Oh and thank you ~ (^.^) Vegetpart9 - for giving me your opinion (Trunks and Pan) Kutie-Pan - for, of course, saying Juunana-gou(17) and Pan Bella - Trunks and Pan chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan - For Trunks and Pan GothicAngel - A DEFFINITE T/P Anyone else... sorry if I didn't mention you  
  
So I guess majority vote wins... maybe??  
  
Summary ~ Trunks screwed practically every girl in school, but has never been satisfied until he hears people talk about it. Will Pan finally quench his thirst or does he have someone else on his mind? Pan, meanwhile, is freaking everyone out. Why?  
  
Ages: Bra - 18 Pan - 19 Trunks - 22 Gotten - 20 All the sluts - range from age 18 - 23 Fende - 21 Suzan - 19 Carla - 18 Juunana-gou(17) - 19 (Who I might. MIGHT. put in) (Once again, these are the main characters. It's still undecided who will be with who.except for Pan I guess... Carla and Susan are finally coming in the story and Fende is going to be in it a lot more as well (he was only in the first chapter for a few seconds) oh and if I use Juunana-gou(17) in the story then it wont be until much later)  
The Jealous Beast is Never Satisfied  
  
^~,~^ ^~,~^  
  
Chapter 4: Let's Go Home  
  
Susan pulled into the trashed old parking lot, blinked in shock and slammed her foot on the breaks. Jumping out the car, she stared at the pitiful image in front of her. A tiny girl sat there, hunched over, with her wild raven-colored hair whipping her water soaked body, from the rain that had only begun to fall, moments before.  
  
"Hey what's your problem?" Susan roared as her arms waved wildly through the air, giving emphasis to her question.  
  
Looking up the long raven haired beauty tried to crack a smile, but it only led to more tears easily slipping down her lubricated face.  
  
"Pan? Is that you?" Susan questioned, as she sat down near the assumed Pan.  
  
As Susan, the long silver haired teenager, threw her arm around the little girl, Pan whimpered, "Gotie broke up with me!"  
  
"What? Who is Gotie?"  
  
"G-G-GOTEN!" She sobbed.  
  
"WHAT!?" Susan yelled, stumbling back away from Pan. "Your Uncle goes out with you?? You go out with your Uncle? Your Uncle, PAN!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Princess Deangeli?"  
  
"Princess Deangeli?" Susan thought to herself. "Pan how hard did you hit your head?"  
  
Pan brushed the large bump on her head and started telling Susan about her day, "Well Princess Deangeli, I woke up in the hospital, but it didn't look like Chibi Land Hospital. Then Goten, my Gotie..." She drifted off at the sound of that name and forced back her cries to work her way through the rest of the story. "Well first I guess I was talking to a green- haired nurse, but I think she left so then I was talking to Goten. He came to see me, and he was smiling so much. I thought I would give him a big hug, but I couldn't move. Then this strange person, who turned out to be my Uncle Frusko, came in and said he knew why I was here. He never told me why though because then I realized that I had to help him find a wife. Grandpa Vegeta is getting very upset at Trunks because he doesn't have a wife yet! Uncle Trunks asked for my help. So my servant, Goten, carried me out here and I was gunna give him a kiss, when he... he... he dumped me!!" This, once again, led to more crying.  
  
"Oh! Pan-chee! You have amnesia. Well at least, I think you do." She said, for Susan was a nurse at the Hospital Pan had only come out of moments before. "Get in my car! Okay sweetie?" The silver-haired girl asked, as she gently hoisted Pan up from the ground. Letting Pan lean on her shoulder, Susan opened the car door and helped the weeping child-like girl get all settled. "Lets go back home."  
  
^o,o^ ^o,o^  
  
Sneak preview - Trunks, slammed the hospital doors, and searched for his best friend Gotten and the crazy, black eyed beauty, Pan.  
  
Well guys... I'm VERY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! And it's so short too! I've been very, very busy and I was about to give up on this story, but for now... here's this chappie! Until next time, Later! 


	6. Just Another Day With Pan

Basically I have been working on a huge story (I am 100 pages into it) so. I've been busy. Nuff said there. Anyway, this is what I have. I just felt like writing something for this today. Don't know how long till then next time, but if you're willing to wait I'm pretty sure there will be a next time, some time.  
  
Summary ~ Trunks screwed practically every girl in school, but has never been satisfied until he hears people talk about it. Will Pan finally quench his thirst or does he have someone else on his mind? The typical drama when Sayians mix with humans.  
  
Ages: Bra - 18 Pan - 19 Trunks - 22 Gotten - 20 All the sluts - range from age 18 - 23 Fende - 21 Suzan - 19 Carla - 18 Juunana-gou(17) - 19  
  
^o,o^^o,o^  
  
Chapter 5: Just Another Day with Pan  
  
Pan silently followed Susan up the three wooden steps, wincing as the second step creaked. Immediately her mind clicked and a distant memory was unlocked.  
  
The air seemed to swarm around her like a thousand mosquitoes, each wind stinging harder than the last. Her small hands moved back and forth trying to keep enough warmth so they wouldn't freeze before they made it to the purse. Digging around, she searched for the familiar cold, metallic feeling of her house key.  
  
"Shit!" She yelled as she poured all the continents of her bag on the steps.  
  
"Cussing isn't nice." A voice yelled from down the block.  
  
Looking up she smiled at the violet haired boy.  
  
"Damn him for his good hearing." She thought to herself and then smiled even more brightly. "At least he can't read my thoughts."  
  
As he neared, the boy returned her smile.  
  
"What's up?" He questioned casually.  
  
"Well I'm looking for my car keys, but can't seem to find them."  
  
Glancing over at the pile of bizarre green and blood red makeup, hair jell, an "Exuberantly Hardcore" CD, headphones covered with "I hate preps" stickers and other odd items, Trunks took a step toward the items. Immediately he reached under the headphone player and pulled up the key.  
  
"Here you go." He said, flipping his body around to meet her face.  
Immediately, obviously caught unaware, his chest slammed into her body and they both went flying down onto the steps. Blinking open his eyes Trunks frantically looked at the girl squished underneath him.  
  
"Pan, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She whispered quietly and then gave him a confused look.  
  
"What?" He questioned, smiling dumbly.  
  
Trying not to smile as well, Pan whispered, "Well you're sort of on top of me and well I can't really breath."  
  
"Crap! Sorry, Pan."  
  
Placing one hand on each side of the step underneath her, he began to push himself up, but then caught her eyes starring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Eyes giggling, Pan moved up and then started to kiss him, quite awkwardly, but before he even got a chance to kiss back, someone cut him off.  
  
"Um are you going to introduce me to your little girl friend?"  
  
Jumping up, Trunks spun around and winced as he saw a fuming blond haired college girl.  
  
"This is Pan. She is Gotten's niece. She's like one of the family." She mumbled all to quickly.  
  
Blushing, Pan shouted, "Thanks for the key." And then ran up the steps, slammed the key into to lock and ran into the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Pan." A voice whispered, drifting into her ear. "PAN!"  
  
"W-What?" She shouted and nearly jumped up into the ceiling.  
  
"I said, do you want chicken and potatoes or pizza for dinner?"  
  
"PIZZA!"  
  
"Okay." The voice whispered as she took a few uneasy steps back.  
  
"No, I mean PIZZA, Susan. Trunks was going to take me out for pizza."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, I'll explain on the way." She shouted, her legs trying there hardest to keep up with her as she headed for the door.  
  
"Wait, Pan." Susan yelled, but she was already out the door.  
  
Slowly walking into the kitchen Susan grabbed her car keys and headed for the large wood door.  
  
"Just another day with Pan." She muttered to herself, as the door quietly shut behind her, the lock clicking systematically into place  
  
^~,~^^~,~^  
  
Hope it's at least slightly satisfactory. For now though, I'm going to have to put this story away in its box. It may be days, weeks, months, but eventually I will bring it back out again.  
  
Gotten doll - NO! PLEASE! NOT THE BOX!  
  
Pan doll - Gotten, I promise. You will come out again.  
  
Trunks doll - I get the top end of story. Anyone want to fight me for it? I didn't think so.  
  
Carla doll - Gotten? Want the bottom with me?  
  
Gotten doll - Um that's okay. I'll pass.  
  
Carla doll - Fine! *Jumps in, tears streaking down her face*  
  
*A distant, muffled voice from the bottom of the box* Bra doll - When am I ever coming out?  
  
Fende - That weird orange-haired girl isn't in here is she? *Glances around* Me - EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET IN!  
  
*Slowly all the dolls jump in until Susan is the only one standing out*  
  
Me - What?  
  
Susan - I don't get enough to do this gig! That orange-haired girl gets more than I do and all she said was about three lines. I demand to get more or I quit.  
  
Me - Fine with me. You can be replaced. I'll just kill you're character. *Pulls out a lighter*  
  
Susan - I'm good. *Jumps head first into the box*  
  
Anyway, till next time, adios fans! 


End file.
